


Looking Dapper

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock appreciates John, if you know what I mean. A/N: Suggestive comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Dapper

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is appreciative.

****

 

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Sherlock was staring, making John fix his collar nervously… again.

"Will you please stop staring at me?"

"But you look good!"

The doctor flushed and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well… thanks."

Sherlock's baby blues roamed down his form and John shivered at the suggestive glances the man gave him.

"Aren't we going to dinner?" he hedged.

"I'm not so sure. You look delicious. Perhaps we could forgo the meal and  _stay home_."

John flushed and coughed into his fist. "No. It's our anniversary and I want to go out to eat with you."

"Fine. But  _later_ …"

John nodded, "'Later', indeed."

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> The pics aren't mine.
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fics. Some are fluffy!


End file.
